


With love, Lio

by Midknite



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breakup, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, goodbye letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Valentine's Days can also be sad days.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 30





	With love, Lio

Even significant days have gray skies.

Galo was in high spirits, even in the darkest of days, it was embedded in him, part of his whole being. 

_“There will be always a better day.”_

_“ I want to strive for more.”_

_“The world is a wonderful place isn’t it?”_

It was one of those days when he was more excited than usual. In his hands, there was a small bouquet of daffodils and chrysanthemums, in the other a box of the chocolates Lio liked the most. He was late, wasn’t his fault, the girl of the chocolate boutique took too long in processing orders, it was Valentine’s Day anyway. Lio would surely understand.

When he got in the building, the pounding rain fell around him, he lunged across puddles at the door. He ran up the stairs thinking about how small the place was. When he first rented the apartment he was alone after all.

The squeak of his work boots usually gave him away at the most godless hours of the night but not at seven like then. He was silently hoping Lio opened the door so he didn’t have to jumble for the keys with everything he had on his hands. He knocked at the door in four quick thumps.

The white unpolished door seemed to stare at him, judgingly.

“Making fun of me?” He snickers, _I would make fun of me_. His amused thought was interrupted by the loud sound of his keys hitting the floor. _Shit. I’m gonna scold Lio for not opening the door._

He could make room on his left arm for the box of chocolates as he reached for the rogue keys. After the door is open he didn’t notice that most of the lights are off. When he kicked away his boots his mind didn’t register the frigid tiles, nor that Lio’s boots weren’t in the usual spot by the front entrance.

“Lio? Galo called playfully, “I bet you can’t guess what I found on my way here!”

There was a soft click that lights up the living room and he realized it’s empty. 

_He must be napping._ “Lio!” He tries again, leaving the presents in the kitchen bar.

Galo peeked in the room, Lio wasn’t there, the bathroom door was open and empty. Strange, the fireman thought, pulling out his phone to check if any notifications blinked at him.

None.

He walked in the kitchen to check on the fridge, he could have a sugary treat while Lio was back. “Fruit punch soda, I love you.” Galo chimed, thinking he could be out looking for a late Valentine’s gift, perhaps. He looked out the window, the skyline of the city had entirely swallowed the sun and it was dotted with lights. 

When he opened the bottle with a loud pop, the bottle cap hit the side table. His eyes quickly flicked and noticed a letter lying on it, on top of it, his name was written with round handwriting. He picked it up curiously.

\- - -

_My dearest Thymos,_

  
  


_I want to start by thanking you for this happy year, you’ve treated me with respect, love, and devotion. It has been blissful and for that, I feel blessed._

_But I have lived with regrets, with old scars and memories of what was and could have been._

_And guilt so much guilt._

_You are such a special person, I couldn’t keep doing that to you._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you we have to go on separate ways, I knew that if I talked to you and see your sad eyes I wouldn’t have been able to let go._

_I know you did the best you could. Please go easy on yourself and be happy, very happy._

  
  


_With love, Lio_

  
  


\- - -

Galo jolted up, so quickly he swayed on his feet.

Panic rose on his stomach, he walked around the apartment, searching. Every corner of it was devoid of Lio’s presence, his clothes, the toiletries, his shoes. The only thing that lingered was a faint characteristic scent.

But besides that, it was like if Lio had never been there.

It was just him and the ghost that smiled at him from the kitchen, the echo of that deep voice in the morning, the fainting glint of those amethyst eyes.

_Is he gone? Is he gone for real?!_

Was there anything he didn’t do? Did he do anything at all? Had he failed Lio somehow?

He noticed the force he gripped the paper in his hand and let go, watching it fall softly to the floor, it was the last memory of Lio… He couldn’t destroy it like that.

The last memory.

He wouldn’t wake up to soft kisses anymore, he wouldn’t laugh shoulder to shoulder on the couch, there wouldn’t be a hand on his throat that made him gasp at nights.

Quivering fingers dialed Lio’s number, on the other side, a small blip told him what he feared. He couldn’t reach Lio anymore, anyhow.

Finally, like the rain pouring down on him earlier, he cried at last. He wanted to wake up and have his boyfriend’s soothing voice telling him it was a dream and that everything would be fine.

An hour went by and he found himself curled up on the couch, cheeks wet and hands still clenched. The moonlight fell from the window slits, its pale light hypnotized him to a trance-like state. He got on his feet and walked out the door barefooted, empty.

He climbed the stairs and saluted the cold air, the rain stopped not too long ago, his socks were damp as he walked on the rooftop.

Something nagged at Galo’s thoughts - something important. What was Lio thinking when he sat on the edge of the building’s rooftop? Eyes lost in the horizon with that melancholy of an old soldier? He never knew. _He never asked_.

Galo walked towards the edge of the rooftop, searching for answers on the horizon. Searching for what was left unsaid.


End file.
